


Ballet AU - Kuroko no drabbles

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Aromantic Character, Bisexual Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Pairings: AoMomo, AoKagaOr, the one where Aomine and Momoi are dancers and Kagami is confused about everything.





	1. Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mod Cass post

 

“Dibs,” Aomine and Momoi say in unison as the reporter–a rookie, Momoi has gathered–walks through the rehearsal room door, shifting from foot to foot nervously and looking around. “Five bucks he’s gay,” Aomine whispers to Momoi, and she shakes her head, whispering “Bi” in return.

He’s tall, nearly as tall as Aomine, with dark red hair and a shy look on his face. He’s holding a tablet, camera and a shoulder bag at his side. Casual clothing, jeans and a flannel overshirt over a dark red t-shirt, complete his “poor innocent hipster” look. He’s wearing _glasses_ , for crying out loud. What is Aomine supposed to do with that? Momoi _still_ makes fun of him for the crush he had on Midorima a few years back, but he’s a _sucker_ for nerds.

The reporter looks completely lost, like he’d somehow wandered in off the street, but his eyes widen in recognition when he sees them stretching in the corner. They widen even further when Aomine shamelessly bends over to touch his nose to his toes. Inwardly he smirks. _I still have it._

Momoi, despite the fact that she stared even more blatantly than the reporter, falls into an effortless backbend in revenge, which she turns into a walkover when the reporter has no visible reaction. “Fine, you win–don’t break him,” she muttered to her partner, before turning to the reporter and smiling widely. “Hi! You must be the reporter Kise told us was coming.”

“Yes, hello–I’m Kagami Taiga. I’m here to do a story on the ballet for the culture section..?” he trails off, looking at them like they’d know what to do, because he certainly didn’t. How on earth a six-two man built like a tank manages to look sheepish Aomine doesn’t know, but he’d love to find out.

Momoi takes pity on the poor boy. “You’re in the right place,” she assures him. “Kise-kun–you spoke with him?–told us to guide you through our rehearsal process and answer any questions you may have. I’m Momoi Satsuki and this is Aomine Daiki.”

Kagami nods eagerly. “Yes, the principal dancers for the Tokyo Ballet, right? I don’t want to intrude on your practice time–I know rehearsal is important–but do you mind if I observe and then ask you a few questions once you’re finished?”

  
Momoi and Aomine share a startled glance. It’s not often that they deal with reporters this considerate. “We’re keeping this one,” Aomine informs Momoi, then turns to Kagami. Aomine smiles slow and lazy, and his mouth broadens into a grin when he sees how Kagami gulps. “We’d love to answer any questions you may have,” he purred.

* * *

 

Kagami took a deep breath. _He was a goddamn professional is what he wa_ s, and he could deal with the fact that his interview subject was the most beautiful man he’d seen in ages.

He could probably handle it, at least.

Mentally Kagami did the math while Aomine and Momoi stretched.

_La Bayadère_ was rehearsing for the next three months. Kagami was slated to write three features on the ballet, and two on the lead dancers specifically: one interview now during the rehearsal process, an overview when performances began, and another interview when the season finished. All in all, it would be five or six months before Kagami was completely finished with the ballet, and that was assuming he wasn’t assigned to the next season. Which meant his relationship with Aomine needed to stay strictly professional for at least half a year. Fuck.

Then the music started, Aomine and Momoi started dancing, and Kagami forgot anything else.

They–they moved like _poetry_ , like they were the same person even. Momoi danced first, going from one side of the room to the other, while Aomine watched from the sidelines, draped against the wall, indolent. But when he stepped forward at his cue, the danseur changed somehow. His stance became strong, steady. As Momoi spun and whirled, Aomine was her fulcrum, lifting the slight ballerina, supporting her as she spun so many times all Kagami saw was a pink blur.

Momoi slid away; Aomine waited, reaching out until she spun back into his arms. She pushed him away and he went, but came back as soon as she allowed. Push and pull, a study in opposites: Momoi all in white, with her pale pink hair flowing around her, with Aomine tall and dark beside her, behind her, a lean contrast to her soft curves. Moving in orbit. Kagami had no idea what the plot of the ballet was, but the dancers were having a conversation somehow. On opposite sides of the room, they moved in perfect sync before spinning into an embrace and halting, Momoi perched on Aomine’s knee, bent back like a bow, with Aomine supporting her like she weighed nothing.

The music ended.

Kagami couldn’t help it; he started clapping enthusiastically, but stopped as soon as the dancers looked at him. He scratched his neck, embarrassed. “That was amazing,” he said honestly.

Momoi sniffed. “Dai-chan nearly dropped me during the fish dive,” she said.

“Only because your leg wasn’t fully extended. You always roll your hip–”

“I’ve been working on that. But you need to remember to widen your stance before the third movement, when–”

“Well, _I_ thought it was great,” Kagami said, speaking over the bickering ballet dancers. “It looks phenomenal now, I can’t wait to see it once it’s polished. Mind if I take notes while you rehearse?”

“Of course not!” Momoi chirped, then turned back to Aomine. “Let’s take it from your entrance, hm?”

Without music, the duo worked through the song again, shifting from one position to another fluidly before dropping all semblance of grace and bickering about who did what wrong. Kagami grinned and jotted things down idly in his notebook, occasionally snapping a picture of a particularly difficult-looking pose.

It wasn’t until the last ten minutes or so of the rehearsal that he realized he’d stopping taking notes long ago. Instead, a sketch of Aomine’s face, his expression relaxed and sleepy, filled the rest of the page.


	2. Développé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami asks the wrong questions.

“Okay, so that’s all the general questions about the ballet. I’d like to hear more about you two. Momoi, mind if I start with you?”

She smiled, pink eyes sparkling up at Kagami. “Oh, you’ll have to go through me first, I’m sure.”

“I’ve already confirmed the details of your career with you, dates and roles and everything. But what do you do when you’re not in rehearsal? Patrons like to get to know the people behind the art.”

Momoi laughed. “Unfortunately, I don’t have much of a life outside of ballet. During the day I teach ballet classes for children, and in the evenings I rehearse of course. When I’m not in rehearsal, or between shows, I drag Dai-chan to see other shows with me across Japan. I like to know what my peers are up to. Not the competition, exactly, but it’s important to keep your eyes open.”

Kagami nodded, mentally clipping out the quotes he’d use in the article. “Wow, so even in your time off you spend all your time with Aomine doing ballet things? Don’t you get tired of the same thing all the time?”

Her small smile wouldn’t have looked out of place on the Mona Lisa. “Dai-chan is never boring.”

Well, it’s a good thing they get along, Kagami mused, stomach sinking a bit. He turned to Aomine, who was sprawled across the floor of the rehearsal studio like it was a king-sized bed.

“And what do you do in your spare time?”

Aomine sat up, striving to look a little more awake. “Oh, not much,” he yawned. “Satsuki drags me around to see shows like she said. I always tell her there are better ways to spend our time but she doesn’t listen.”

“And, ah, how long have the two of you been partners?”

“Two years,” Momoi said cheerfully, tucking her hand around Aomine’s arm. “We grew up together, but after high school we ended up at different universities. When we both got into the Tokyo Ballet, we reconnected. We’ve been together ever since.”

So they were together. Damn.

Kagami pushed his disappointment out of the way. “Last thing. Is there anything else you’d like to say before we finish up? Once I write up the piece I’ll send it to your manager for fact checking.”

“Oh, I can’t think of anything,” Momoi said.

Instead of answering, Aomine leaned forward and grabbed Kagami’s hand, neatly nicking a Sharpie out of the pocket on the side of his bag and writing a number on the reporter’s hand.

“In case you have any questions,” he drawled, “this is my personal number.”

Kagami stared at his hand so he wouldn’t have to look at the dancer’s expectant face. Was he hitting on him? But that didn’t… He stole a glance at Momoi, but she looked more amused than irritated at her partner.

He was overthinking things, clearly. “I’ll make sure to let you know if I have any questions,” he heard himself saying, along with other polite platitudes as he gathered up his things. “Good luck with rehearsal–wait, damn, you say break a leg, right? Well, break a leg!”

Aomine frowned as he and Momoi watched him flee the room. “Damn, I thought he was into me,” he remarked to Momoi.

Momoi sighed. “If you’re really that stupid, I’m not going to explain it to you. Do you like this boy or do you just wanna fuck him?”

“You know, Satsuki, I think I really want to get to know Kagami,” Aomine said after a moment’s thought. “Obviously he’s hot as fuck but I don’t know, he really seemed to care about the production and he asked some really good questions. You can tell he actually did his research, unlike the last guy.”

Momoi looked at him for a moment. “It’s the glasses, isn’t it?”

She laughed as Aomine threw her hoodie at her and they started clearing up the rehearsal space.


	3. La Méprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which maybe people should communicate a little better? idk man

“You’re a professional,” Kagami informed himself, running a comb through his hair.  Slacks and a button down—the fact that “business casual” and “date outfit” were kind of the same thing was a coincidence, that’s all.  Or maybe a sign that he needed to go shopping.  His reflection looked dubious, so he repeated himself sternly.  “A _professional_. You can make it through one little follow-up interview without making a fool of yourself or hitting on the very hot, very taken dancer.”  His reflection looked like him like he was an idiot.  Fair enough.   Kagami _was_ an idiot, one who spent all his free time daydreaming about a straight guy he’d met _one time_.  How ridiculous was that?

It was absurd, and he was not going to indulge himself any longer.  Because he was a professional.

 _Fuck_.  Kagami looked hot as hell.  Aomine pushed off the wall he’d been casually leaning on, one foot propped on a handy fire hydrant, and strolled over to the reporter.  He smiled, and Kagami blushed until his face was only a shade lighter than his hair.  Oooh, this was going to be fun.  He better not push the poor kid too fast, he might bolt, he thought.  He was a perfect gentleman all the way into the little coffee shop, swooping in to buy their iced ja mochas before leading the way past the couples on dates littering the main room out to the little patio area out back.  

“Sooooo,” Aomine drawled, propping his legs up on an unused chair.  “What’s a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Kagami laughed as he pulled his notebook out of his bag.  “I thought I was supposed to ask you the questions.”

Aomine spread his hands expansively.  “I’m a generous guy, this can go both ways.  How about we do a question for a question?”

He smiled despite himself, and Aomine died a little.  How could a little half-smile look so adorable?  “Sure.  Would you like to go first?  I warn you though, in a couple hours I’m interviewing Momoi too, so I don’t have all day.”

“Oooh, so polite!  Like I said, what’s a nice guy like you doing here?  What made you be a reporter?”

Kagami shifted in his seat.  “It was kind of an accident actually.  I was in college on a sports scholarship and chose journalism because it sounded easy.  All I had to do was take a camera to the games and call it photojournalism, and since I was on scholarship the professors let me get away with it.  Then sophomore year I twisted my knee and it turned out I had ripped them both up from playing too hard in middle and high school.  I got a medical ban from playing on the team and suddenly I had to pay attention in my classes.  Luckily my roommate was an actual journalism major and he helped me get a job with the school paper for extra credit.  I loved it and, uh.  Here I am.”

He leaned forward and picked up his pen.  “My turn now?  Okay, Aomine, same question.  How did you wind up principal dancer for the Tokyo Ballet?”

“Well, not to brag or anything, but I’m basically the best danseur in Japan.  Momoi and I grew up together, you know, and her mom was babysitting me one summer.  She signed us both up for ballet classes.  I wanted to do a basketball clinic, but I lost the coin toss and Satsuki got to pick.  I was one of only two boys in the class, and it turns out we were both good at it.  Like, really good.  So we kept at it.  It’s really challenging, physically, which isn’t something a lot of people consider.  I actually get off pretty easy since I’m a dude—there’s not as much competition, and most of my colleagues are pretty cool dudes, except—well, anyway.  There are usually enough parts to go around.  But those girls? They’re badass as _fuck_.  Once Satsuki twisted her ankle the night before a show, so she iced it for two hours and then danced the entire opera.  She couldn’t walk for three days afterward, I had to carry her everywhere like she was a goddamn princess.  But if she hadn’t gone on, she’d have lost the part and probably never been cast again with that company as anything but ensemble.  Make sure that ends up in your story,” Aomine finished with a wink.  “Ballet is badass as fuck.  Good headline, right?”

Kagami laughed aloud, throwing his head back and letting light glint off his ridiculous glasses.  Aomine leaned onto the table, sipping his drink and definitely flexing his arms a little.  The reporter sputtered into his mocha a bit before turning away with a tiny blush high on his cheekbones.  This was going great; he decided to press his luck.

“Plus, all the babes like a man who’s flexible,” he purred, leaning forward even further.  “Wouldn’t you agree, Taiga?”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed in confusion, then went wide in shock.  “Ar-are you hitting on me?”

“Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”

To Aomine’s surprise, Kagami’s eyes narrowed.  “We’re not,” he said coldly, flipping his notebook shut.  “I think I have everything I need to know about you.  Besides, I have an appointment to meet with your _partner_ later today.  She’s really nice, so I’ll do you both a favor and pretend you never said that.”

And with that, Kagami was gone, leaving at the table a gobsmacked Aomine, a half-empty mocha, and a couple of dollars for a tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine are at a real Ethiopian coffeeshop I’ve frequented in Washington DC. It’s amazing, would highly recommend Sidamo Tea and Coffee. The lemon muffins are to die for.


	4. Pas de Bourrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Momoi has to fix everything, god, she should get paid for this nonsense

_shit fuck shit what the fuck did i do satsuki_

**I’m not there Daiki. I don’t know**

_i was flirting and he got super mad and LEFT what did i do_

**Were you being yourself?**

_no! I mean yes but i was behaving i swear. he was totally down until he wasn’t_

**What did he say when he left?**

_something about how he was interviewing you this afternoon? also please fix this when you see him thanks_

**I refuse to have my own love life, Daiki, why would I want to get involved in yours?**

_*crying emoji*_

**Fine. You get one hint: partner has two meanings.**

_the fuck?_

_…_

_shit. he thinks we’re dating_

_tell him we’re not!_

**I’m going to tell him about BALLET, because that’s MY JOB at this INTERVIEW. You can communicate like a big boy.**

_SATSUKIIIIIII_

****user is offline****

——-

Momoi slid her phone into her purse and smiled serenely at Kagami.  “Sorry about that interruption.  A small housekeeping issue.  Now where were we?”

Kagami chatted and smiled and tried not to think about Aomine.  Of course he was the kind of asshole who would be dating Momoi and then hit on him.  No one that attractive could also be a nice guy.  And Momoi was so _nice_.  She was funny and pretty and if Kagami were straight, he might have had a hard time not asking _her_ out instead.  

Kagami debated with himself whether or not to tell her about her boyfriend hitting on him.  Finally, at the very end of the interview, he decided to bring up the subject indirectly.  Subtly.

“So Momoi,” he began.

“Please, call me Satsuki,” she said with a smile.  “After all, we’ll be seeing quite a lot of each other.”

Kagami winced.  “Right.  Satsuki… Aomine hit on me this morning and I’m so sorry I turned him down obviously but I just wanted you to know since you guys are dating and you’re so nice so I–”

She was laughing.  Why was she laughing?

“Uh, Momoi?  Sorry, Satsuki.  What are–why are you…”  Kagami was _so bad at this, why did he ever_

Momoi trailed off with a chuckle, delicately wiping a tear away from one eye, then brushing her long hair back over her shoulder.  “Why do I always get dragged into Dai-chan’s relationship drama?” she asked rhetorically.  She leaned forward.  “Daiki and I aren’t dating, Kagami.  We’re very close friends, but there’s never been anything romantic between us.  And he hasn’t shut up about you since we first met you last week.”

Momoi stood up and leaned forward to gently push Kagami’s mouth closed.  He hadn’t even realized it was gaping open.  “Now call Dai-chan and let him know you like him back, Kagamin.  And quit dragging me into it!” she called over her shoulder as she walked away.  “Send me the proof of the article when it’s ready!”


End file.
